


Exotic

by Tonnicus (LordThanatos)



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Exotic Dance, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordThanatos/pseuds/Tonnicus
Summary: A guy who is dragged into a play by his friends strikes it rich.





	Exotic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the WWYD by Billythehillbilly

Somehow you got invited to a high class play. Even though you had little interest, so you decided to tag along. You sat through a three hour slog and the only interesting thing is that the play was solely performed by monsters. You were getting ready to leave when the lead actress called attention.

”Hope you had a good time everybody!” she says cheerfully, “Now, us actresses have been working on this play for months and months and we are lonely. Sooo, we want to bring someone from the crowd to come backstage with us.”

The crowd falls silent as about 30 monsters enter the stage with lustful grins.

“How about you four?” she points at you and your three friends.

What would you do?

\-----

“Now we’re talking!” my best friend Tobias grinned up at the stage.

”Looks like you were right afterall.” my other friend, Oren sighed, “Looks like I lost this one.”

”Damn straight… now pay up!” Tobias put his hand out beckoning to Oren, who produced a small leather pouch of coins.

”Fucking wiseass…” Oren snarled who looked to me.

”So it’s true then, this troupe from Zipangu is as you say.” my third friend Aramil nodded, “I can’t wait!”

”Now would I lie to you?” Tobias smirked to Aramil, “This is only the horniest troupe in all of Zipangu, and top billed at that…” it was then he turned his attention to me, as I looked at him with a deadpan expression, “You ready for some fun mate?”

I didn’t even reply, I just stared at him with a ‘What in the fuck did you just get me into?’ expression on my face. Before I even knew it, Oren and Aramil were being led by the hand by some of the performing Inari, Kappa and Crow Tengu to the backstage area.

“Hey now don’t give me that look mate, this is gonna be fun… who knows, you may land yourself a bride while you’re here!” sighed Tobias who stood up, as a pair of Inari twins approached, taking each of his arms, “Look, just try not to worry and just enjoy yourself. And don’t make yourself look like an ass, I paid good money for this.”

Before I knew it he was being dragged off by the two giggling Inari, him with his shiteating grin. This isn’t the first time he’s surprised me, maybe not to this degree but let’s just say sometimes Tobias is a right asshole with the trouble he gets me and the others into. I sighed as the sounds of the girls cleaning up the auditorium surrounded me, I didn’t even notice the approaching steps of anyone.

”Excuse me, sire.” a polite young woman’s voice addressed me.

I jumped in surprise, blinking for a moment before looking up, it was the lead actress from earlier, a lovely Inari who despite her fellow starlets, was modestly dressed, in a baby blue kimono. The longer I stared up at her, while I wasn’t much interested in what the play was, something about this one just stood out. Her lavender colored hair was wrapped in a bun, with similar colored ears poking from the top of her head, and those eyes, a lovely gold, that seemed to shine despite the low light. I had never seen anything like her, especially considering that she had four tails. She was lightly tanned and smelled of mint, a beauty so captivating, that I really didn’t pay too much attention to what she was saying, that is, before I was bumped in the back of the head by a couple of Kappa carrying a prop behind me.

”Oops, sorry!” they called out before they disappeared to the backstage area.

I rubbed that back of my head, and through gritted teeth, waved and nodded in reassurance. Before returning my attention to the Inari before me.

”I asked if you were ready.” she smiled, despite the hint of annoyance in her voice.

”Oh, oh, YES, of course, I mean, um, that is…” in the midst of my stammering like an idiot, she was placing her finger to my lips before taking my hand.

Slowly I rose to my feet, gripping her hand, following her as she was leading to the backstage area. As we traversed the backstage, I could hear the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans grunts and groans of my friends and the girls that had taken them here. I would be lying if I said it didn’t make me cross my legs as my dick twitched. It was then I felt her gaze on me, I looked up to see her sly smile before her focus returned ahead of her. I couldn’t help but listen to the giggling and lusty stares of the other girls, as they were whispering to one another. 

“Looks like Yatsuha finally found herself a husband.” was probably the only thing I could make out before the Inari suddenly stopped. 

”Here we are sire.” she said before opening the door to her dressing room, gesturing for me to enter with a bow.

I wasn’t exactly sure what the hell all this ‘husband’ talk was about, but Tobias DID say for me to enjoy myself, that and, this, Inari, Yatsuha, she was beautiful at that. As I was entering her dressing room, immediately my nose was assaulted by the scent of lavender in the room, as well as the low light of candles flickering in the corner of the room. I heard the door close behind me as Yatsuha proceeded toward a phonograph sitting on a table in the room and put on some soft music. 

She moved over to me and took my hands once more, guiding me to sit upon the futon, before taking a few steps away, bowing.

”Please, make yourself comfortable sire.” she purred rather huskily, as she slowly began to sway to the soft music that played.  
I watched each movement with attention, transfixed at the way she swayed, her eyes locked onto mine, never once averting. The dance began to get slightly more intense as she reached behind her, unwrapping her obi, slowly, allowing it to fall to the floor at her feet. With every inch of her skin that became exposed, I felt my cock twitch, I don’t know if it was the lavender in the air, the soft music, or the dance she was performing. Opening the front of her robes did her large breasts into view, bouncing just a little as she pushed her arms under them. With a flourish she let the kimono fall from her body, as her hands moved over her shoulders, her breasts, her navel, and over her hips, as if to express her desire in an erotic display for my eyes only. Unconsciously, I felt my tongue roll across my upper lip as I stared at her, exploring her body with my eyes, from her perfectly large and rounded breasts, to her shapely hips, to the little tuft of lavender hair just above her most sacred place. It was like I was staring at a deity and somehow I had been judged worthy of being in such a creature’s presence. In one motion she dropped to her knees, and began to prowl her way toward my, the look in her silver eyes had changed from the graceful actress, to that of a huntress who had just captured her prey. I felt her hand brush my cheek as she gave me a warm smile, lust-filled eyes locked with mine once more.

“You know, I’ve had my eye on you the whole night sire?” she purred in a most husky tone, as her other hand brushed against my manhood, the friction causing me to go rock hard.

“H-have you now...?” I answered, a quiver of nervousness and excitement in my voice. I had no idea what exactly it was I was feeling, but it was as if something was growing inside me. I wanted her, to fuck her silly, to make her scream so loud the entire theatre could hear her, Just what the hell was this coming over me?

“Ever since I first saw you in the audience, I knew that I had to have you…” I feel her hand slip under my trousers as I feel her hot breath upon my ear, “You see, this travelling troupe I am apart of, we travel the world over, working so hard that we’ve little time for ourselves, or for men at all…” her hands pulled my rock hard cock from my trousers as he soft palm moved slowly up and down it, head to trunk all in long, slow strokes, fuck she was good, “…and in all this time, I’ve never been able to find a man I fancied, that is…” her teeth tugged on my ear, causing me to give a short gasp, “…until I saw you today.”

My body began to feel like it was on burning, but somehow, I didn’t mind it, the tug of her teeth on my earlobe, the trail of kisses she left on the rim of my ear, the delicate trace of her tongue, all of it. Our lips locked but only for a brief moment as I pushed her back a little, throwing off my tunic, then I grabbed her and mashed my lips to hers once more. Yatsuha gave a surprised moan but soon melted into me as she pressed her large breasts against me, rubbing her nipples to mine. The combination of her hand on my cock and our skin touching caused my cock to leak all over her hand, somehow, I felt my prick enlarge and throb as her hand moved faster, practically clawing off my trousers as she leaned against me, causing me to lie flat on the futon beneath us. With abandon, I kicked free of them. I didn’t give a shit at this point about anything but fucking her, and I think she knew it too as she broke our kiss to sit straight up, rocking her moist lower lips on my prick, making it slick. Gods I had never felt anything like it before and I groaned out as I grabbed her hips, but she swatted my hands away, giving me a most lewd grin.  
“Someone is eager…” she purred as she took my cock in one and hand pressed it against her lower lips, “…as am I…” I felt her slip down on me in one go, causing her to cry out loudly, she panted for a moment before looking down at me, “Gods, I never knew my first would be so painful… you’re… much bigger than I expected.” I felt her soft insides grip the whole of me, she looked like she was in pain, but only for a moment before she grinned down at me once more, “It’s okay, I sense your concern, but yes, you are my first… and hopefully my only…” she sighed, pressing her hands into my chest as she lifted her hips slowly, then dropped them to the trunk of my cock.

Gradually, Yatsuha’s pace picked up with every stroke of her hips, her cries of pain slowly turned to moans of pleasure. Instinctively, my hands grasped her hips, as I drove her onto me which caused her to cry out. I didn’t care about what the hell was happening to me anymore, all I could think about was her, bouncing on my prick and how much I wanted to shoot my load inside of her. As she rode me, I watched the bouncing of her marvelous breasts as she threw her head back and moaned with every stroke. It wasn’t long before the dam broke and I found myself shooting ropes of jizz into Yatsuha’s pussy, moaning in tandem with her. It was hard to believe it was her first time, and I would lose my virginity to a mamono but somehow I didn’t mind it. I felt my cock stop spasming as my orgasm subsided, I felt my vision blur, I had no idea what had just happened but at the same time, I didn’t mind what was happening to me, it all felt natural. Soon the high of orgasm subsided and before I knew it, I was locked in an embrace with Yatsuha, lying side by side with her on that same futon. We kissed once more as we pressed close to one another, then broke it, leaning our foreheads together, talking for a short while as we came down from our high together.

“I’m surprised you chose me as your first.” I chuckled a little.

”I’m just as surprised that I was your first.” she giggled, “But I’m glad I came here and moreover, I’m glad I found you.”

We just stared at each other in silence for a moment, I kept finding myself lost in her eyes, perhaps it was the effect of whatever was in the air but I didn’t care, to me, she was the most beautiful woman and the only one I could think of. I then started to think for a moment, once her tour in this town has ended, she would be moving on with her troupe and I would never see her again. The thought of her moving on and finding another man just ate at me. With a deep breath, I finally spoke:

”Come morning, you’ll be leaving with your group won’t you?” I asked.

Yatsuha simply nodded, looking off to the side as her expression softened.

“Such is the life of a travelling performer.” she answered.

”Maybe you don’t have to.” I chimed in, “Maybe you can stay here in this city.”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t bear to leave the troupe, but…” her eyes looked up at me, clouded with sadness, “…now that I’ve found you, I don’t want to leave.” I felt her cling to me tightly as she rested her head against my chest, “I love performing for people, bringing joy to the world in way other than… well…”

”Sex.” I nodded, “I admit, I wasn’t to sure about this… I’m not one for this fancy schmancy stuff.” I took my hand and lifted her chin to look at her, “Until I saw you that is, the way you danced today and before when we… I don’t know, I just couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Yatsuha blushed when I said that.

”So… I wasn’t the only one…” she smiled.

I nodded in agreement.

”Then… it truly was fate…” she looked away for a moment, then back to me, “Perhaps you could come with us, you might actually enjoy the theatre life.”

I thought for a moment, then chuckled.

”Hah! Right, I don’t know the first thing about this theatre stuff.” 

“We could teach you, granted, you’ll start small, and we change our act every season but I think you’d do well.” smiled Yatsuha, “If anything, you could always help me relieve some stress before I have to perform.” she smirked as she bit my lower lip.

I shivered, but sucked on her upper lip in response.

”Don’t tell me a lovely girl like you gets stage fright.” I wonder.

”I won’t lie.” she seemed embarrassed now, “It doesn’t happen often but… it tends to happen with larger crowds, even tonight’s performance made me feel nervous, that is…”

“Until you saw me?”

“With you, I wasn’t afraid.” she smiled, “In fact, I felt confident.” 

I feel her press against me again, as well as her hand on my cock which was still slick with our mixed juices.

“Already to go again?” I grinned.

”The night is still young, and if I can’t convince you to come with me, I at least want to make this a night to remember for the both of us.” she purred as she rolled onto her back, pulling me on top of her, the head of my prick aimed at her pussy lips, “I want you to fuck me this time...” 

I chuckle as our lips meet once more, and our hands begin to explore one another. I found my price and began to squeeze her tits in my hand, they were much more soft than I had imagined and it seemed to illicit a squeak, then a giggle from her. I felt her tongue push it’s way past my lips and assault my tongue, bringing it to dance with her own. I couldn’t take it anymore and I pushed my cock past her pussy lips, feeling myself being pulled in by her soft punk folds. She moaned into my mouth, as my hips began to move, the sounds of wet squelching filled the room as I moved. I feel her mouth pull away from mine as she looked up at me.

”Is this all you have?” she growled lustfully as her legs clamped around my waist as she pulled me in further so that my crotch was resting against her, “Fuck me!” he commanded.

It was hard to move with her wrapped so tightly around my waist but each of my strokes moved deeper into her depths, soon her moans were filling the room as well as my own. I found myself thrusting so deep that my balls slapped against her skin.

”That’s it, fuck me!” she cried out as she tried to buck herself against me, “Deeper! Fuck me deeper!”

I gave it everything I had at this point, pulling her ass him from under her to drive myself deep into Yatsuha’s tight pussy, eliciting more moans from her and causing her breasts to bounce all over the place. Still not satisfied, she arched her back, leaning on her hands wanting more and more.

”AH! RIGHT THERE!” she cried out as she pushed up just that much further, “AH! AHA! OH YES! I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!” she cried out as I felt her pussy clamp to me, squeezing and milking my prick as I once again found myself filling her with my semen.

She clung to me for several moments as she convulsed and moaned out, soon however her breathing became slow pants as she worked to catch her breath. Once our combined orgasm subsided, she grinned up at me, as she pulled me in for another kiss.

 

”Oh sire, you are like an animal when you get into it.” she giggled in between our wet, passionate kisses.

I removed my cock from within her, I may have came once already but I was far from finished with her. In one motion, I flipped her over onto her stomach which caused her to squeak, lifted her four tails and slid into pussy until my pelvis rested against her cute little ass.

”AH! B-BUT, YOU JUST C-C-CAME…” she cried out.

”I’m sorry Yatsuha, but I can’t stop myself!” I growled as I began to drill her pussy once more.

”OH GODS YES!” she moaned loudly, gripping the sheets beneath her and pushing her ass against me to meet my thrusts, “FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEE!”

Overcome with lust for her, I slammed my cock into her, thrusting faster each pass, this caused her to scream out in joy, I could almost swear that the entire theatre could hear us, but I didn’t care. All my thoughts were focused on her, raw animal instinct, my desire to give her my seed overcame all other needs. The best part of it was, she enjoyed every second of it, every thrust caused her pussy to squeeze me even tighter. 

“I’M GONNA C-C…”

“ME TOO, LET’S COME TOGETHER!” cried Yatsuha as she began to squeeze me, once more, feeling her juice drip onto my cock and the futon beneath us. 

Before I knew it I was filling her up with my semen again, thrusting so deep as if I was trying to breed her. We fucked a few more times that night before finally, our bodies gave out, and we fell asleep, locked in each others’ arms. 

Night turned to morning, and it was about time for Yatsuha and her troupe to move onto the venue on their tour, which lie in another province far from my city. As I stood there with her, my hands in hers, I didn’t want her to leave, but, I didn’t want to keep her from doing what she loved either.

“Thank you for the wonderful time sire.” Yatsuha smiled weakly, trying to keep a straight face through this, but we knew what it is we both wanted, “I guess, this is goodbye…”

Shit… this is harder than I thought, but I wasn’t about to lose probably the greatest thing that’s happened to me in this city. She started to pull away as her caravan was about to leave, but I gripped her hands.

”You know, I’ve been thinking, maybe I will come with you.” I said rather meekly, “Provided, you don’t mind an amateur.”

Yatsuha’s eyes lit up as she heard this, and she stared at me with this silver eyes that I have come to love, even in just one night. I could tell she was ready to cry, but she regained her composure as some of the other members of her troupe were watching.

”Well, we won’t give you too much, not at first, you’ll have to learn the trade, that means voice lessons, how to read a script, all the points of the stage. Second we’ll work on other things, posture, flair.” she continued to speak with passion, you could tell she enjoyed this life, “You’ll have to work hard, if you want to start even in minor roles.”

I felt the eyes of her troupe on me, they all giggled as they sat with their newly claimed husbands. I shrugged it off.

”Sounds like a lot of work.” I replied, a bit intimidated, that’s a lot of work, but judging from how well this troupe seems to perform, I think it could be fun.

I feel her lean in to kiss my lips, and I press back against hers, eliciting a series of ‘Aws’ from the other girls.

“But your biggest role…” she leaned close to my ear, “…will be as my husband, and helping me relieve myself before a show.”  
Man she drove me wild when she spoke like that, but I simply chuckled and smiled.

”Sounds good, maybe we can help you overcome that stage fright then.”

“So long as you’re with me, I don’t think I’ll ever be afraid again.” she smiled before kissing me again.

Before I knew it we were setting off, waving goodbye to the townspeople as we set off for our next destination. I really don’t know what lies ahead for me, or if I can really do this, but hell this is how I met Yatsuha and I’ll do anything to make her happy. Never did I think when Tobias invited me to this thing, that I’d come out with something like this or that I’d grow to enjoy stage life. See you at our next show!


End file.
